Spider-Man: 25 Años Y MEDIO Después
by UX3
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 UP!) Después de más de un año, por fin un nuevo capítulo. Tras un reencuentro familiar, descubrimos las incógnitas del misterioso descubrimiento del capítulo anterior. Además: ¿Qué ha sido de la vida de Miles Morales después de 25 años? ¿Y qué fue del resto de los Web Warriors? ¿Y qué pasó realmente en la batalla intergaláctica contra Thanos? ¡Todo eso lo verás aquí!
1. Chapter 1

_Ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda: Aquí está la secuela del fanfic " **Spider-Man: 25 Años Después** "; espero que les guste._

 _Por cierto, si llegaron a leer el anterior fanfic, recordarán que las narraciones eran alternadas; es decir, cuando le tocaba narrar a May, ella lo hacía en primera persona, pero cuando se narraban eventos en los cuales ella no estaba presente, se empleaba una narración en tercera persona entre paréntesis, así que aquí se hará lo mismo. Sin más que decir, empezamos._

Me llamo May Parker, y soy una de las hijas de Peter Parker, el legendario trepamuros conocido como Spider-Man; mi hermana es Annie Parker y es mi hermana gemela; ambas heredamos los poderes de nuestro padre, pero reducidos a la mitad, pero tras una batalla contra un renacido Duende Verde, nuestros poderes aumentaron al grado de tener el doble de poder de nuestro padre.

Si llegaron a conocer mi anterior grabación en la cual redacté cuando nos enfrentamos al Duende Verde, recordarán que antes de eso, Annie y yo vivíamos vidas normales de manera casi forzosa por petición de nuestro padre, quien no quería que nada nos pasara luego de perder a nuestra madre y a todos sus seres queridos, pero cuando nos enfrentamos al Duende Verde, decidimos aumentar nuestros poderes para hacerle frente y logramos triunfar con ayuda de nuestros amigos y Trevor, mi novio.

Han pasado ya seis meses desde aquella batalla, y ahora Annie y yo seguimos el legado superheroico de nuestro padre, as como su lema de cómo un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Nuestra historia comienza durante una mañana de Mayo, justo cuando Annie y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestro trabajo en Industrias Parker...

 ** _Spider-Man: 25 Años y Medio Después..._**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Seis Meses Después..._**

(Un banco está siendo atacado por unos ladrones con armas de alto calíbre, los ladrones salen del banco y están por abordar un auto. En ese momento, los ladrones son atrapados por una telara a cada uno y...)

"¡No puede ser!" -(exclamó uno de los ladrones)- "¡Son las Spider-Twins!"

"De carne y hueso" -respondió Annie sarcásticamente- "Ningún ladrón escapará a la vista de las 'Gemelas Trepamuros'".

Como muchos de ustedes recordarán, nuestros poderes aumentaron de tal forma que ahora cada una de nosotras tenía seis brazos; ambas también poseíamos una versión propia del clásico traje rojiazul que solía usar nuestro padre, pero a diferencia suya, Annie y yo no usamos máscara, esto debido a que la identidad de nuestro padre como Spider-Man fue revelada al mundo por un viejo enemigo suyo varios años atrás, y por lo tanto, no había razón para que Annie y yo no tuviéramos identidades secretas.

Y en lugar de la máscara, usábamos nuestras gafas de siempre, las cuales habían sido restauradas por nuestra amiga, Magda Williams, luego de que quedaran destruidas en la batalla contra el Duende Verde. Sin embargo, Magda dotó las gafas con atributos especiales, ya que ahora podían quedar pegadas electrostáticamente a nuestro rostro, evitando así que alguien nos las quite; sólo Annie y yo podemos quitarnos las gafas, ya que así es como funciona su hechizo. Finalmente, las gafas nos permiten ocultar nuestros brazos extra con sólo tocarlas sin tener que quitárnoslas.

Aunque, a decir verdad, en el caso de Annie es más que sólo ocultar los brazos extra porque, como recordarán, Annie tuvo que pactar con una entidad arácnida llamada "The Other" de permitirle regresar a la vida luego de ser asesinada en aquella batalla, pero esto vino con un precio muy alto, ya que esto le permitir a convertirse en aquella horrenda criatura arácnida; es por eso que ella debe usar sus gafas, ya que éstas le permiten controlar su lado "salvaje" y darle una apariencia facial ordinaria, pues después de revertir esa transformación, sus ojos se tornaron rojos ámbar y obtuvo colmillos afilados, ambos cambios fueron permanentes...

Pero ya me estoy apartando de la historia, así que continuemos adonde nos quedamos: Justo después de entregar a los ladrones a las autoridades, nos apresuramos a llegar a Industrias Parker columpiándonos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello; al llegar, transformamos a voluntad nuestros uniformes arácnidos en ropa ordinaria; ese fue otro regalo, esta vez por parte de Tony Stark, ya que por nuestro "problema", no podíamos usar ropa ordinaria, por lo cual nos otorgó unos leotardos especiales que fueron creados en conjunción con su hija, Andi Stark; estos leotardos nos permiten crear toda variedad de ropa y nos han resultado muy útiles a mí y a Annie.

Retomando nuevamente la historia, yo transformé mi leotardo en una vestimenta algo simple: Una playera color beige, un short gris oscuro cuyo doblez llega por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros; en cambio Annie transformó su leotardo en una playera color mostaza y un overol azul en forma de short y unos zapatos cafés...

Ahora sí, retomamos nuevamente la historia: Después de transformarnos, entramos a las oficinas de Industrias Parker, donde nuestro padre, Peter Parker, nos recibe con un abrazo y un beso en la frente; ambas nos disculpamos por haber llegado tarde y le explicamos lo sucedido, pero él comprendió ya que eso solía sucederle muchas veces cuando él era Spider-Man y por ello sabe lo que se siente...

"A veces, eso lo compensaba tomando fotos para el Daily Bugle" -recordó papá sus días como Spider-Man- "Pero eso fue hace muchos años; los medios impresos desaparecieron hace tiempo y ahora toda la información aparece en Internet".

Justo en ese momento llega alguien más, se trata de Trevor Lee, el asistente de nuestro padre y... mi novio. Él y yo nos saludamos con un abrazo y un beso apasionado en la boca, tras lo cual Annie nos pide sarcásticamente que nos detengamos y as lo hacemos. Justo en ese momento entra a la puerta alguien más: Se trataba de nuestra amiga, Andi Stark, quien todavía seguía teniendo el cabello corto y pintado de rubio para diferenciarse de su madre, Pepper Potts, pues ambas se ven idénticas. Andi llevaba puestas sus gafas y una boina negra en la cabeza; también vestía una playera verde, opacada por un chaleco negro, unos tenis negros, unos calcetines verdes y una minifalda negra; todos saludamos a Andi y notamos su indumentaria...

"Andi, no lo puedo creer" -dije casi en tono de broma- "Por primera vez en mucho tiempo te vemos usando una minifalda que no sea la de siempre".

"Bueno, es que la otra minifalda ya empezaba a desgastarse de tanto usarla y Magda me regaló la que uso ahora como celebración por nuestro primer a o juntas" -aclaró Andi un poco apenada- "Además, compré este chaleco, los tenis y la boina para que hicieran juego con ella".

Como ustedes recordarán, Andi tiene una relación con Magda Williams, la hija de Wanda Maximoff y Simón Williams, ambos conocidos como la Bruja Escarlata y Wonder Man, respectivamente; Magda es la actual sucesora del Doctor Strange como Hechicera Suprema; aún así se da tiempo para mantener su relación amorosa con Andi...

"¿Pero qué me dicen de ustedes, May y Annie?" -cambió Andi el tema- "Veo que otra vez están usando shorts".

"Si, es porque hoy es un día caluroso" -respondió Annie sacando la lengua- "Por lo cual aprovechamos para retomar viejos hábitos".

Otra anécdota que seguramente también han de recordar, es que desde nuestra adolescencia, Annie y yo solíamos andar por todas partes usando shorts; esto debido a una creencia bastante ridícula que ambas compartíamos acerca de que, entre menos ropa usáramos, más agilidad tendríamos debido a que ambas poseíamos la mitad de los poderes de nuestro padre, incluso en la batalla contra el Duende Verde seguíamos usando shorts por esa creencia, pero luego de que tomamos el suero arácnido que otorgaba poderes arácnidos a los humanos, nuestras habilidades ahora eran el doble de poderosas que las de papá, por lo cual ya no teníamos que seguir usando shorts, pero como bien lo acaba de decir Annie, tuvimos que retomar nuestros viejos hábitos debido a que hoy era un día muy caluroso...

"Perdón que las interrumpa" -intervino papá para preguntarle algo a Andi- "Pero quería saber cómo sigues de tu lesión, Andi".

"Estoy bien" -respondió Andi sólo para quitarse la boina y revelar una enorme cicatriz en su cráneo- "Lo malo es esta horrenda cicatriz que me quedó, y esa es otra razón por la cual uso la boina; espero que no haya molestias si la sigo usando en horas de trabajo".

"No hay problema" -sonrió papá para luego aplaudir un poco y darnos nuestra primera orden del día- "Pero bueno, es hora de trabajar, así que en marcha".

Una semana antes de que nuestra actual aventura diera comienzo, Andi y su hermano mayor, Eddie Stark, unieron fuerzas como RESCUE e Iron Patriot, respectivamente, para ayudar a su padre, Iron Man, a detener a Fin Fang Foom, un enorme dragón que se encontraba atacando una refinería de Industrias Stark en San Francisco; Andi aceptó ayudar a su padre y a su hermano para pasar más tiempo en familia y el objetivo de los tres era distraer a Fin Fang Foom hasta que la ayuda llegara. Por desgracia, Fin Fang Foom lanzó una enorme bola de fuego y la dirigió contra Andi, quien a pesar de haber activado el campo de fuerza de su armadura, salió volando y chocó contra una torre de energía; Eddie fue a rescatarla, pero se dio cuenta de que Andi no reaccionaba, por lo cual el Tío Tony le pidió que la llevara al hospital al mismo tiempo que los Vengadores habían llegado para detener a Fin Fang Foom...

Eddie llevó a Andi al hospital y los médicos dijeron que ella había sufrido un daño cerebral que afectó su nervio óptico, y aunque fue operada a tiempo, el daño óptico resultó ser irreversible, pues ahora está perdiendo la vista poco a poco; es por eso que Magda modificó mágicamente las gafas de Andi para que éstas se ajustaran al grado de vista que ella tuviera; Magda dice que quiere usar sus habilidades de curación en ella, pero esas habilidades formaban parte de las Artes Místicas del Mal que aprendió cuando fue abducida por Dormmammu años atrás, y si las usaba, podrían corromperla irremediablemente; Andi en cambio decidió que es mejor así, que si ella va a perder la vista, que así sea, pero que no le impedirá seguir luchando como persona; Magda respetó su decisión al igual que su familia...

En cuanto al negocio familiar, después de que los Spider-Corps, el ejército arácnido de Industrias Parker, fueran eliminados durante el ataque del Duende Verde, papá decidió no rehacer la corporación y se limitó únicamente a reconstruir Industrias Parker y a desarrollar inventos para uso pacífico de la Humanidad; es por eso que ya no ha reclutado soldados para reconstruir la corporación, pero él dice que así está bien, ya que de esa manera podrá construir inventos que sirvan a un uso mucho mejor que la de los Spider-Corps...

Después de unas horas, nuestro turno laboral termina y todos nos dirigimos a la salida sólo para ver a alguien muy familiar...

"HOLAAAAAAAA" -saludó la recién llegada, quien resulta ser Trudy Lee, la hermana menor de Trevor- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo".

Todos saludamos a Trudy, a quien no habíamos visto en semanas, ya que se la ha pasado estudiando arduamente y no había podido visitarnos, pero ahora que concluyó su etapa de exámenes, pudo venir a visitarnos. Trudy llevaba sus típicas gafas y su diadema con picos; también llevaba unas botas negras, una playera sin mangas ni cuello del mismo color y su short negro de siempre...

"Gracias, yo también los extra " -agradeció Trudy los saludos y abrazos que recibió sólo para voltear a ver a Trevor- "Por cierto hermano, ya resolviste aquél 'otro asunto'?"

Trevor se sintió incómodo al oír eso y le orden a su hermana guardar silencio, pero luego todos lo observamos extrañados para saber a qué "otro asunto" se refería Trudy, tras lo cual recobró su compostura y tosió un poco antes de voltear a verme...

"May" -dijo Trevor- "Sabes que te amo con locura y que preferir a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y... bueno, nunca he sido muy bueno para estas cosas, pero creo que esto ayudar un poco..."

Justo en ese momento, Trevor saca de su bolsillo un estuche bastante pequeño, el cual abre y revela un anillo brillante de diamantes; al ver esto, me llevo las manos a la boca y mis ojos comienzan a desprender lágrimas a la vez que Trevor me hace la gran pregunta: "May, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Sí, Trevor" -respondí esbozando una sonrisa a la vez que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- "Me casaré contigo".

Acto seguido, abrazo a Trevor y le doy un beso muy apasionado a la vez que todos nos aplauden. Trudy, papá, Annie, Andi y el resto de los trabajadores de Industrias Parker, todos nos vitoreaban y aplaudían; en ese momento sentimos cómo alguien nos tomaba fotografías y Trevor y yo nos soltamos repentinamente, tras lo cual observamos a dos chicas, quienes fueron las que nos tomaron las fotografías...

"¿Quién dejó entrar a esas reporteras?" -preguntó Trevor para luego voltear a ver a Trudy- "¿Fuiste tú, Trudy?"

"¡Juro que no fui yo!" -negó Trudy agitando sus manos nerviosa- "Es más, ni siquiera sabía que había reporteros aquí".

"Lamentamos haber entrado de improvisto" -se disculpó una de las reporteras, cuyo cabello era castaño y largo, usaba gafas y una boina negra y vestía una blusa blanca y abotonada con un listón azul en el cuello; la blusa era opacada por un saco azul marino; también usaba un short negro y unas botas del mismo color- "Pero no podíamos perdernos este gran momento".

"Y por cierto, felicidades a la pareja" -continuó la otra reportera, cuyo cabello era corto y negro, usaba gafas y un sombrero negro; vestía una blusa blanca abotonada, un saco negro y unos zapatos y short del mismo color- "Yo soy Elaine Banks y ella es Clara Finn".

"Creo saber quiénes son ustedes" -dijo Annie al ver a las reporteras- "Ustedes son esas chicas que tienen un blog de reportajes y siempre andan publicando chismes acerca de las celebridades, así que ni piensen en poder publicar el compromiso de mi hermana con su galán".

"Tranquila, no sólo publicamos chismes" -aclaró Clara para luego sacar un dispositivo holográfico de su bolsillo- "También seguimos reportajes policíacos como el que les vamos a mostrar".

Clara activa el dispositivo holográfico y proyecta un holograma de una joven desmayada en el suelo; la chica era rubia y sólo vestía una chamarra deportiva color verde, unas pantaletas rosas y unos tenis blancos; a su lado estaba un pantalón del mismo color que la chamarra mientras Clara comienza a redactar lo que nos acaba de mostrar...

"Ella es Holly Zimmerman" -se refirió Clara a la joven rubia- "Hace tres noches, fue atacada en Central Park mientras se encontraba haciendo ejercicio por una persona misteriosa, la cual aparentemente posee el poder de drenar la fuerza de las personas; si se fijan, ella no trae el pantalón puesto ya que, según la policía, el asaltante pensaba abusar sexualmente de ella, pero que al parecer debió huir al sentir que alguien se acercaba".

"¿Una persona que drena la fuerza vital de las personas?" -pregunté al respecto- "¿Y qué pasó con la chica?"

"Fue hallada moribunda y actualmente se encuentra hospitalizada en el Hospital General" -respondió Elaine- "Y ella no es la única, ya que muchas otras mujeres han sido atacadas por ese mismo tipo... o tipa si es mujer, cada una de las víctimas tenía una prenda de vestir removida de su cuerpo, por lo cual la policía supuso que no era simplemente un intento de abuso sexual, sino alguien que simplemente quería hacerse notar".

"¿Papá, qué dices?" -preguntó Annie a papá- "Deberíamos tomar este caso, así sirve que este será el último caso de May como mujer soltera mientras ella y Trevor planean su boda".

"Eh... la verdad, no he decidido aún la fecha para la boda" -intervino Trevor un poco nervioso- "Pero sirve que así tendremos más tiempo para planear la boda".

"Yo les ayudar a" -sonrió Andi sólo para tocar la parte trasera de su cabeza- "Pero debido a mi lesión, no podré participar activamente en el negocio superheroico, así que tendré que ayudarles desde el laboratorio, pero tal vez le pida el favor a Eddie y a los demás".

"No te preocupes, Andi" -comenté- "Annie y yo nos encargaremos del asunto, pero igual aceptaremos toda la ayuda posible, ¿tú qué dices, papá?"

"Me parece perfecto" -asintió papá al respecto- "Pero ustedes tienen que prometer que no publicarán esas fotos en la red".

"Lo prometemos" -dijo Clara haciendo una especie de saludo a la bandera para luego voltear a ver a Elaine- "¿Verdad, Elaine?"

"C-caray..." -dijo Elaine nerviosa- "Precisamente acabo de publicar las fotos en las redes con todo y el reportaje..."

"¿QUE TÚ HICISTE QUÉ?" -exclamó Clara furiosa- "¡ERES UNA INSENSATA! ¡AHORA YA NO NOS PODRÁN AYUDAR CON EL CASO!"

"Cálmense" -intervine- "Por supuesto que las ayudaremos en el caso, pero tienen que comportarse, por favor".

Clara se calma y ella agradece el cumplido, tras lo cual ella y Elaine salen del edificio mientras nosotros nos vamos a descansar.

Lo que no sabíamos, era que este caso conllevaría a un descubrimiento aún mayor, el cual cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre y que también nos mantendría a mí, a Annie y a nuestro padre mucho más unidos que nunca...

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Pues ahí lo tienen, el primero de diez capítulos de esta secuela; sí, al igual que la primera parte, esta secuela también estar compuesta por diez capítulos, así que esperen el segundo próximamente._

 _También los invito a visitar la galería de personajes creados exclusivamente para esta historia y su primera parte, sólo vayan a **DeviantART** y en el buscador tecleen " **#spiderman** " y " **#25yearslater** "; ahí aparecerán los diseños de los personajes creados exclusivamente para ambas historias._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y decir qué les gusta y qué no les gusta de la historia. También pueden dejar sus comentarios en la primera parte._

 _Es todo por hoy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien, ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta secuela, el cual estará dedicado a Andi Stark; espero que les guste:_

 ** _Spider-Man: 25 Años y Medio Después..._**

 ** _Capítulo 2: La Chica de Hierro... o la Chica de Cristal._**

(La noche da paso a la mañana y Andi despierta en su habitación luego de un sueño placentero; la chica nota cómo su vista está un poco más deteriorada de lo que estaba el día anterior, y el anterior a ese día, y así desde que sufrió esa lesión cerebral cuando intentó ayudar a su padre y a su hermano contra Fin Fang Foom.

Andi se pone sus gafas y su visión es restaurada mágicamente gracias a los atributos mágicos que Magda, su novia, le incluyó a las gafas luego de sufrir esa lesión, pero Andi sabe que esto no durará mucho tiempo y pronto perderá la vista de forma permanente, pero ella decide seguir luchando por salir adelante, incluso después de que pierda la vista.

La chica termina de vestirse y sale de su habitación para luego desayunar algo ligero, lavarse los dientes y salir de la Torre Stark para luego subirse a la limusina de la familia, donde la madre de Andi, Pepper Potts, la estaba esperando...)

"Buenos días" -(saludó Pepper a su hija con un beso en la frente)- "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí, gracias" -(sonrió Andi a su madre)- "Bueno, andando".

(La limusina arranca con dirección hacia Industrias Parker; al llegar, Andi se despide de su madre y se baja de la limusina para entrar a las instalaciones del edificio, donde Peter, May, Annie, Trevor y Trudy la estaban esperando...)

"Hola a todos" -nos saludó Andi- "Lamento llegar tarde, pero tuve el 'mismo problema de siempre'".

"No te preocupes, Andi" -respondí al comentario- "Annie y yo también llegamos tarde porque nos pasamos casi toda la noche buscando al tipo misterioso del cual nos dijeron Clara y Elaine".

"Me imagino" -comentó Andi sólo para ver a Trudy entre nosotros- "Hola Trudy, ¿también viniste a visitarnos?"

"Sí" -asintió Trudy al comentario- "Como es fin de semana y no tengo clases en la preparatoria, Trevor me trajo para no dejarme sola en casa".

"Siempre el hermano sobreprotector" -bromeó Andi al respecto- "Pero bueno, ¿algo nuevo en el caso del tipo misterioso?"

"Aún nada" -negó papá con la cabeza- "May y Annie han estado buscando pistas acerca de dónde más podría atacar, pero no han encontrado nada. Los Vengadores y los X-Men también han ayudado en el caso, pero tampoco han averiguado nada".

"Ojalá pudiera pedirle a Magda que nos ayude" -dijo Andi al recordar a Magda- "Pero últimamente ha estado muy ocupada manteniendo el mundo a salvo de amenazas místicas y por eso casi ni la vemos por aquí".

"¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a la Tía Wanda?" -sugirió Annie al respecto- "Es cierto que ella anda en semiretiro en cuanto al mundo superheroico, pero sus habilidades místicas son impresionantes".

"Podría ser" -comentó papá ante la sugerencia- "Pero ella ha estado entrenando a Eve, es decir, a Magic Fairy, desde aquella batalla con el Duende Verde, pero igual y podrían echarnos una mano".

"¿La Tía Wanda aún sigue entrenando a Eve?" -reaccionó Andi sorprendida- "¡Pero se suponía que su entrenamiento sólo duraría un mes!"

"Creo que no lo saben" -aclaró papá lo siguiente- "Originalmente, Wanda iba a entrenar a Eve por un mes para ayudarla en el uso de sus poderes mágicos, pero la chica demostró tener un enorme potencial y por eso el entrenamiento tuvo que extenderse por cinco meses más".

"Vaya..." -razonó Andi- "Con razón tampoco hemos visto a la Tía Wanda o a Eve tan seguido".

"Bueno, basta de charla" -dijo papá para cambiar el tema- "Es mejor irnos a trabajar".

"Andi, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" -dijo Trevor a Andi- "¿Podrías cuidar a Trudy mientras yo me voy a trabajar? Así podrá hacerte compañía".

"Trevor, Trevor..." -comentó Andi- "Por si no recuerdas, la última vez que cuidé de Trudy, ella fue secuestrada".

"Pero esta vez es distinto" -aclaró Trevor- "Como el Duende Verde fue exiliado a esa dimensión, no habrá manera de que nadie le ponga las manos a mi hermana".

Andi acepta y se lleva a Trudy con ella a su laboratorio...

(En el laboratorio de Andi, ésta se quita su chaleco y se pone su bata de científico, tras lo cual se pone a trabajar en una nueva invención de Industrias Parker mientras Trudy se sienta en una banca...)

"¿Sabes? Esto me trae recuerdos" -(comentó Trudy a Andi)- "Recuerdo que hace seis meses, tú también cuidaste de mí mientras hacías tu trabajo, pero entonces llegaron May, Annie y Magda y tuve que salir del laboratorio sólo para ser raptada por el Duende Verde".

"¿Y cómo te has sentido al respecto?" -(preguntó Andi al respecto)- "Supe que tuviste que tomar terapia luego de lo que sucedió".

"Sí, admito que fue muy traumático para mí" -(admitió Trudy a su amiga)- "Tanto que tomé terapia por semanas, pero gracias al cielo, logré recuperarme y volver a ser la misma chica de antes".

"Te felicito" -(dijo Andi)- "Eres una chica muy fuerte".

"Gracias" -(dijo Trudy para luego cambiar de tema)- "Pero cambiando de tema, escuché que sufriste una lesión en la cabeza, ¿cómo te has sentido?"

"Quisiera decir que bien" -(respondió Andi para luego bajar un poco la cabeza)- "Pero mi vista se está deteriorando poco a poco y es cuestión de tiempo para que me quede completamente ciega, pero por un lado, ya no tendré que ponerme la armadura de RESCUE cuando tenga que salir a salvar al mundo".

"¿Cómo?" -(preguntó Trudy confundida)- "¿Acaso no te gusta usar la armadura de RESCUE?"

"No es eso" -(aclaró Andi al respecto)- "Mira, admito que no quería seguir los pasos de mi padre como combatiente del crimen ya que yo deseaba seguir mi propio camino; es por eso que estoy trabajando aquí en Industrias Parker; pero durante la batalla contra el Duende Verde, mi madre me dio la armadura de RESCUE para ayudar a los demás en la batalla y me di cuenta de que, por más que quieras seguir tu camino, nunca debo olvidar mis raíces".

"Ya veo" -(comentó Trudy para luego retomar el tema)- "Pero acabas de decir que ya no tendrás que usar la armadura y lo dijiste como si te sintieras aliviada por ello".

"No lo dije como si no me gustara usar la armadura" -(volvió a aclarar Andi)- "Simplemente es algo tedioso ponérsela, ya que hay veces en las cuales tenía que quitarme parte de la ropa, la falda más que nada, ya que era muy incómodo usar la armadura con la ropa puesta, pero me incomodaba más tener que quitarme la falda y los zapatos".

(Trudy no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pero pronto se calma creyendo que Andi se enfadaría; sin embargo, ésta le sonríe y le dice que no se preocupe, que está en su derecho para soltar una carcajada, tras lo cual Trudy vuelve a reírse y Andi ríe con ella.

Pasan las horas, y la hora de trabajo termina, por lo cual todos se dirigen a sus casas; Peter se dirige a la suya, Trevor lleva a Trudy a su departamento y May y Annie deciden reanudar la búsqueda del misterioso tipo que drena las fuerzas vitales de las mujeres y les quita parte de su ropa.

En cambio, Andi decide ir a visitar a Magda, tras lo cual toma el autobús que la lleva directo hacia Greenwich Village, el lugar donde se encuentra el otrora Sanctum Sanctorum del Doctor Strange y que ahora le pertenecía a Magda; Andi se baja a unas cuadras del Sanctum Sanctorum y decide recorrer el resto a pie, pero de pronto escucha los gritos de dos mujeres y la chica toma una desviación para correr hacia donde se escucharon los gritos...)

"No cabe duda, esos fueron gritos de mujeres" -(pensó Andi mientras corría hacia donde se oían los gritos)- "¡Eso significa que el acechador misterioso está aquí!"

(En su mente, Andi sabe que podría no ser rival para el tipo misterioso aún si usara su armadura de RESCUE, por lo cual saca de su bolsillo un dispositivo en miniatura y lo activa; ese dispositivo es en realidad una señal de ayuda que sólo puede ser atendida por SHIELD, los Vengadores, los X-Men o los Cuatro Fantásticos.

Mientras ese dispositivo es activado, Andi llega por fin al lugar donde se oían los gritos, precisamente en un callejón aparentemente abandonado, y observa con horror dos figuras femeninas sin vida, a las cuales reconoció inmediatamente, y frente a una de ellas se encontraba un sujeto de apariencia masculina enfundado únicamente con una chaqueta y pantalones negros y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una máscara del mismo color; el sujeto estaba a punto de quitarle el short a una de las chicas cuando de repente vio a Andi frente a él...)

"Dios... son Clara Finn y Elaine Banks... y están muertas..." -(pensó Andi mientras veía horrorizada la escena)- "¡Y él es el atacante misterioso!"

(Justo antes de que Andi mueva tan solo un dedo, el misterioso atacante se abalanza sobre ella con una agilidad increíble y la levanta sin esfuerzo alguno, tras lo cual Andi es lanzada hacia unos botes de basura, perdiendo su bolso, las gafas y la boina durante la caída...)

"Esa agilidad... esa fuerza..." -(pensó Andi mientras intentaba ponerse de pie)- "¡N-no! ¡No puede ser él!"

(Mientras Andi confirma o cree confirmar la identidad de su atacante, éste la levanta y se la lleva hacia un rincón del callejón al cual la luz no llega; Andi en cambio grita por ayuda...)

"¡No, por favor...!" -(gritó Andi mientras intentaba zafarse de su atacante)- "¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!"

(Sin embargo, nadie parece escuchar los gritos de la pobre chica mientras el tipo misterioso se encargaba de ella, quien seguía gritando por ayuda; en cuestión de segundos, una minifalda negra sale volando del lugar donde se encontraban Andi y su atacante y cae cerca de donde se encontraban las gafas, el bolso y la boina de la chica, quien seguía gritando por ayuda sin que nadie la escuchara...)

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo, y como habrán notado, éste y el anterior capítulo estuvieron algo cortos, pero no se preocupen, ya pronto iré incluyendo más contenido en los siguientes capítulos._

 _También les recuerdo que pueden visitar mi galería en **DeviantART** con los diseños de los personajes como se vieron en el primer fic y como se ven/verán en éste también. Sólo tienen que escribir en el buscador " **#spiderman** " y " **#25yearslater** " y ahí aparecerán todos los diseños._

 _Sin más que decir, esperen muy pronto el tercer capítulo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien, pues aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, el cual tendrá bastantes revelaciones. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y quejas en la opción de "reviews"._

 _Ahora sí, comenzamos..._

 _ **Spider-Man: 25 Años y Medio Después...**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: La Verdadera Identidad del Tipo Misterioso y Una Impactante Revelación.**_

(A unas cuadras de donde se suscitaba el ataque contra Andi, Magda se encontraba meditando en el Sanctum Sanctorum que originalmente perteneciera al Doctor Strange; la chica vestía un saco rojo encima de su vestimenta ordinaria...

Magda continuaba meditando cuando sintió en su mente que alguien la llamaba en su mente, tras lo cual abrió estrepitosamente los ojos y mencionó un nombre: "¡Andi!"

Acto seguido, Magda se teletransporta hacia donde se encuentra Andi y llega al callejón, donde encontraría los cuerpos sin vida de Clara y Elaine, así como el bolso, la boina, las gafas y la falda de Andi regados en el suelo...

Justo en ese momento, Magda voltea a ver hacia el rincón oscuro del callejón y encuentra al tipo misterioso saliendo de ahí, detrás de él se encuentra Andi, completamente encogida de brazos y piernas en el suelo mientras lloraba sin cesar...)

"¡Hijo de perra!" -(Magda se enfureció y utilizó su hechizo para hacer levitar al tipo)- "¡Pagarás por esto!"

(Justo en ese momento, aparece Eddie Stark, el hermano mayor de Andi, volando con su armadura de Iron Patriot a la vez que llevaba cargando a May y a Annie, quienes usaban sus trajes arácnidos...)

"¡Magda! ¿Qué sucedió?" -preguntó Eddie mientras nos bajaba a Annie y a mí y luego observó a Andi en el suelo- "Dios, no... ¡Dime que no le hizo lo que creo!"

"¡Este desgraciado abusó de ella!" -gritó Magda, cuyos ojos derramaban lágrimas y su mirada estaba llena de odio- "¡Nunca lo perdonaré por eso!"

"Esas dos..." -voltee a ver los cuerpos de Clara y Elaine- "Oh no... están muertas..."

"¡No le perdonaré lo que hizo!" -exclamó Annie a la vez que despojaba de su máscara al tipo misterioso y se llevó una gran sorpresa al igual que todos nosotros- "¿Pero qué...?"

Todos enmudecimos al ver el rostro del misterioso atacante, el cual era bastante familiar...

"¿TÍO PETE/PAPÁ?" -reaccionamos los cuatro al unísono, pero tras verlo mejor, dije- "No, esperen... sus facciones... él se ve más... joven..."

El impostor soltó una carcajada para luego decir lo siguiente: "Mi misión ha terminado... ahora que saben quién soy, por fin moriré feliz al saber que pude difamar al verdadero Peter Parker..."

Tras decir eso, el usurpador soltó una risa a la vez que su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse blanco y a desintegrarse como si fuera polvo para sorpresa de todos nosotros, pero antes de preguntarnos a qué se refería, oímos los sollozos de Andi y Eddie y Magda corrieron a atenderla, tras lo cual decidieron llevarla al hospital, mientras Annie y yo llamamos a emergencias para que vinieran por los cuerpos de Elaine y Clara...

A la mañana siguiente, Annie y yo asistimos al funeral de las chicas; también asistieron sus familias y una decena de fans y, por supuesto, los medios; obviamente la prensa quiso hacernos muchas preguntas al respecto así como lo que le pasó a Andi, así que sólo dije que Clara y Elaine, aunque eran videobloggers que publicaban chismes acerca de los famosos, también buscaban la verdad sobre los casos noticiosos y ellas murieron en el deber.

Y en cuanto a lo de Andi, tuvimos que dar la "versión oficial" acerca de que Andi fue atacada por un asaltante, el mismo que atacó a todas esas mujeres, incluyendo a Clara y a Elaine, pero que cuando lo desenmascaramos, no pudimos reconocer su rostro, ya que en ese momento se estaba desintegrando como polvo...

Esto lo tuvimos que decir para así evitar que la gente pensara que nuestro padre había sido el asaltante misterioso, de hecho todos en el medio superheroico lo decidimos así; papá también así lo quiso, pero no ha querido visitar a Andi por pensar que ella y su familia podrían tenerle rencor por lo sucedido, aún si no fue él quien atacó a Andi y a las otras mujeres...

(Cambiamos de escena a la oficina de Peter en Industrias Parker, donde se encontraba bastante preocupado al intentar averiguar de dónde salió ese impostor suyo; justo en ese momento, se oye un tocar de puertas y Peter dice que está abierto, tras lo cual entra una figura en forma de armadura con los colores rojo y dorado...)

"Tony..." -(dijo Peter al ver al recién llegado)- "Si vienes a reprocharme por lo que le pasó a Andi, quiero que sepas que yo..."

"No te preocupes, no vine a reprocharte" -(interrumpió Iron Man para luego aclarar lo siguiente)- "También quiero que sepas que ni Eddie, ni Pepper ni yo, y mucho menos Andi y tampoco Magda, guardamos ningún rencor hacia ti, porque sabemos que tú no lo hiciste".

"Bueno..." -(dijo Peter algo nervioso)- "¿Y... cómo sigue Andi?"

"Ella aún está traumatizada por lo sucedido" -(respondió Iron Man al comentario)- "Ha estado llorando demasiado y hemos intentado animarla sin éxito, pero no sólo vine a hablar acerca de eso".

"¿N-no?" -(preguntó Peter intrigado)- "¿Entonces a qué viniste?"

"Vine a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas sincero" -(respondió Iron Man para luego hacer dicha pregunta)- "Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Miles Warren?"

"¿Miles Warren? ¿Jackal?" -(dijo Peter casi asombrado)- "Tony, sabes muy bien que él fue asesinado por Kingpin hace más de veinte años; tú y yo estuvimos ahí cuando examinamos su cadáver así como Reed, T'Challa, los dos Hanks, Amadeus Cho y hasta Bruce Banner; entre todos descubrimos que era su auténtico cuerpo y no uno clonado".

"Precisamente" -(dijo Iron Man al respecto)- "Warren era un maestro en la clonación, pero bien pudo haber dejado un clon suyo para continuar haciendo su trabajo, o incluso pudo haber encontrado a un sucesor; de lo contrario, no habría creado un clon tuyo que atacara mujeres y les quitara una parte de su ropa".

"También llegué a pensar que ese atacante con mi rostro pudo haber sido un clon" -(comentó Peter respecto al clon)- "Pero sólo Warren me odiaba tanto como para querer desprestigiarme".

"¿Entonces quién más pudo ser?" -(preguntó Iron Man)- "Mister Siniestro está muerto y el Alto Evolucionario también; ellos también podrían haber creado ese clon tuyo, pero como bien dices, Warren era el único que haría eso para destruir tu vida".

"Creo que hay que hacer una búsqueda de todos los sitios que Warren solía usar" -(comentó Peter)- "Debemos reunir un pequeño equipo para indagar todo escondite que haya sido usado por Warren y así poder encontrar respuestas".

(Mientras Peter y Tony continúan discutiendo el asunto, volvemos a cambiar de escena, ésta vez al ala médica de la Torre Stark donde May, Annie, Eddie, Pepper, Trevor y Trudy se encontraban en la sala de espera mientras Andi se encontraba en su habitación con Magda a su lado; justo en ese momento llega un hombre pelirrojo con gafas oscuras...)

"¡Mike! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!" -abrazó Annie a Mike- "¿También fuiste puesto al tanto?"

Mike Murdock, como ustedes recordarán, es el hijo de Matt Murdock, el primer Daredevil. Y al igual que su padre, Mike posee los mismos hipersentidos y sigue su legado como el Hombre sin Miedo. Actualmente, Mike está postulándose para fiscal de distrito mientras que su padre ahora era el Presidente de los Estados Unidos...

"Sí, y vine cuanto pude" -respondió Mike, quien de inmediato nos saludó a todos para luego preguntar por Andi- "¿Cómo sigue Andi?"

"Mal" -respondió Eddie bastante preocupado- "Mi hermana menor quedó traumada por lo que ese cretino le hizo".

"Eddie, cálmate" -dijo la Tía Pepper a Eddie- "Sólo espero que Magda pueda confortar a Andi".

(Justo en ese momento, Andi se encontraba llorando en su habitación mientras era abrazada por una igual de llorosa Magda, quien se sentía impotente por no haber acudido antes al llamado de la chica a la que ama...)

"Yo también me siento culpable por no haber acudido antes a tu llamado" -(dijo Magda mientras seguía abrazando a Andi)- "¿De qué me sirve proteger el Reino Terrestre, si ni siquiera puedo protegerte a ti?"

"Él me quitó la falda..." -(balbuceó Andi entre sollozos)- "Y abusó de mí... lo único que quiero hacer... ¡es MORIRME!"

"¡ANDI!" -(exclamó Magda al oír a su novia)- "¡No puedes decir eso! ¿Quieres causarle un gran dolor no sólo a tu familia y amigos... sino también a mí?"

"¡ES MEJOR QUE SEGUIR VIVIENDO CON ESTE RECUERDO Y CON ESTE DOLOR!" -(exclamó Andi molesta)- "¡NO QUIERO VIVIR SABIENDO QUE ABUSARON DE MÍ Y QUE...!"

(Andi ya no termina de hablar cuando una bofetada por parte de Magda la interrumpe repentinamente; la joven de cabello negro seguía derramando lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas a la vez que dijo lo siguiente...)

"Andi... yo te amo con toda mi alma, y si tú murieras, yo jamás me lo perdonaría..." -(dijo Magda entre sollozos)- "Por eso quiero que huyamos juntas, adonde nadie nos encuentre, para que tú y yo podamos vivir felices, porque lo que yo más quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado".

"Magda" -(dijo Andi asombrada y con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas)- "¿Qué tratas de decir?"

"Es simple" -(respondió Magda para luego proponer lo siguiente)- "Quiero que nos casemos".

(Andi no sabía ni qué decir, pero pronto terminó acercando sus labios a los de Magda y se besaron apasionadamente, dando a entender a ésta última que Andi sí aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio...)

Nosotros seguíamos esperando a que Magda saliera y, entonces, llegó una mujer de larga y castaña cabellera, y a su lado una chica pelirroja con gafas y alas de mariposa...

"¡Wanda! ¡Eve!" -reconoció la Tía Pepper a las recién llegadas- "¡Qué bueno que vinieron!"

La mujer castaña es ni más ni menos que Wanda Maximoff, mejor conocida como "Scarlet Witch", un miembro prominente de los Vengadores; y la chica que la acompaña es Eve, una híbrido de humana con mariposa creada por el Alto Evolucionario que se unió a los Jóvenes Vengadores bajo el alias de "Magic Fairy", quien ahora usaba una nueva indumentaria con los mismos colores: Verde y morado. Todos las saludamos y entonces...

"Dínos, Eve" -preguntó Annie a Eve- "¿Es cierto que todavía sigues entrenando con la Tía Wanda?"

"Así es, Señorita Annie" -respondió Eve amablemente- "La Maestra Wanda decidió que yo necesitaría más entrenamiento y es por eso que no he podido regresar con Carol y el resto de los Jóvenes Vengadores desde entonces".

"Precisamente es por eso que te traje, Eve" -intervino la Tía Wanda- "Tus poderes podrían ayudar a Andi con su problema de la vista".

"¿En serio?" -preguntó Eddie asombrado- "Eve, ¿es cierto eso?"

"Literalmente así es, joven Eddie" -asintió Eve al comentario- "Mis poderes aún no son lo suficientemente fuertes para curar por completo la vista de la Señorita Andi, pero al menos puedo detener su deterioro óptico para así evitar que pierda por completo la vista".

Así, la Tía Wanda toca la puerta y ésta se abre accidentalmente, revelándonos a Andi y a Magda besándose apasionadamente; ambas nos ven e inmediatamente se sueltan apenadas; Magda ve que su madre e Eve están con ellos y pregunta qué hacen aquí, a lo cual ella pregunta qué están haciendo ellas y Andi es la primera en hablar...

"Este... no sé cómo decirlo..." -balbuceó Andi nerviosa- "Es que Magda... me acaba de proponer matrimonio... vamos a casarnos..."

Todos felicitamos a Andi y a Magda al enterarnos de su compromiso y la Tía Pepper le agradece también a Magda por sacar a su hija de aquella depresión, tras lo cual la Tía Wanda explica la razón por la cual trajo a Eve y Andi acepta la propuesta...

Así, todos observamos cómo Eve pone sus manos en la cabeza de Andi y entonces aparece un pequeño fulgor rojo en sus dedos; el proceso dura aproximadamente cinco minutos, tras lo cual el fulgor en sus manos desaparece e Eve suelta Andi para revelar que la cicatriz en su cráneo había desaparecido. Todos felicitan a Eve por haber hecho un gran trabajo; especialmente Andi...

"Eve" -dijo Andi- "Te estaré eternamente agradecida por haber curado la lesión cerebral que poco a poco me estaba despojando de mi vista; lo único malo es que tendré que seguir usando gafas hasta que encontremos la manera de restaurar mi vista".

"Yo no estaría de acuerdo con eso" -dijo Magda, quien le puso a Andi sus gafas y la besó en la frente- "Como ya te dije, con gafas eres la chica perfecta para mí".

Así, todos salimos de la habitación, dejando solas a Andi y a Magda, y entonces Trudy se acerca a Eve para preguntarle algo...

"Oye, disculpa..." -(se acercó Trudy a Eve)- "Algo que me llamó la atención es que a tu indumentaria le falta la manga derecha, y lo mismo sucedió con la otra indumentaria, ¿alguna razón en específico?"

"Sí" -(respondió Eve para aclarar lo siguiente)- "Cuando fui creada por mi padre, el Alto Evolucionario, yo ya tenía mi otra indumentaria, y ésa tenía ambas mangas; me imagino que ya te contaron lo que pasó con mi padre y cómo el Hombre Absorbente lo mató; bueno, cuando mi padre me ordenó huir para mantenerme a salvo, el Hombre Absorbente me jaló del brazo derecho para impedir que escapara, pero mi padre lo golpeó para que me soltara y así fue, pero en el proceso me arrancó la manga".

"Entonces..." -(preguntó Trudy)- "¿Quieres decir que por eso usas una sola manga desde entonces?"

"Así es" -(respondió Eve mientras tocaba su brazo derecho y lo observaba con unos ojos que comenzaban a desprender lágrimas)- "Mi padre se sacrificó para salvarme la vida y por eso no restauré la manga; incluso cuando la Maestra Wanda me ayudó a diseñar el traje que uso ahora, le pedí que le recortara la misma manga como un tributo al sacrificio de mi padre".

(Al ver que Eve tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Trudy la abraza y se disculpa con ella por hacerla recordar cosas dolorosas; Eve dice que no se preocupe, que es algo con lo cual ella tendrá que vivir por el resto de su vida).

Annie y yo nos encontrábamos conversando con nuestras tías, Pepper y Wanda y Mike hacía lo mismo con Trevor y Eddie, quienes reciben una llamada de papá y del Tío Tony, respectivamente; tras lo cual nos reúnen a todos y nos cuentan acerca de lo que acaban de decidir: Papá y el Tío Tony han decidido formar un equipo para buscar todos los escondites de Miles Warren, alias Jackal, el hombre que ayudó a arruinar la vida de papá hace varios años...

Obviamente, Annie y yo aceptamos ayudarlos, pero Mike tuvo que declinar debido a que no puede abandonar su postulación para fiscal de distrito, pero Annie le dice que comprende sus razones; entonces, la Tía Wanda se acerca junto con Eve...

"¿Puede acompañarlos Eve?" -preguntó la Tía Wanda- "Sé que aún está en entrenamiento, pero ahora que ha mejorado el uso de sus poderes, podrá ayudarlos en su búsqueda".

Ante lo que acababa de hacer Eve por Andi, ninguno de nosotros se negó a la propuesta de la Tía Wanda, por lo cual pronto nos uniríamos a papá y al Tío Tony en una búsqueda de todos los escondites que poseía Warren para así buscar una respuesta al impostor de nuestro padre...

Nuestra búsqueda nos llevó finalmente hacia una caverna a las afueras de Nueva York. Ya habíamos indagado en todos los escondites posibles, los cuales encontramos gracias a los poderes mágicos de Eve, y solamente quedaba esa caverna; papá estaba con nosotros, pero no usaba su viejo uniforme arácnido...

"Como ya les dije, mis días como Spider-Man terminaron hace seis meses" -aclaró papá al respecto- "Desde ahora ya sólo soy Peter Parker".

Así, todos entramos en la caverna y encontramos un laboratorio repleto de varios experimentos; justo en ese momento, una pantalla se activa y en ella aparece la grabación de un hombre de la tercera edad con gafas y bigote...

"Saludos" -dijo el hombre de las gafas- "Mi nombre es Miles Warren, y si alguien ha entrado aquí es porque ha encontrado mi laboratorio secreto".

"Papá" -susurré- "¿Ese hombre es Miles Warren?"

"Así es, May" -respondió papá- "Es él".

"Prefiero pensar que fuiste tú quien encontró mi laboratorio, Parker" -continuó la grabación de Warren- "La razón por la cual estoy grabando este vídeo es en caso de que Wilson Fisk me matara en lugar de cumplir su parte del trato".

El "trato" al que se refería Warren era que Wilson Fisk, alias Kingpin, le diera una suma cantidad de dinero a cambio de la identidad secreta de papá; como muchos recordarán, Fisk no cumplió su promesa y mató a Warren...

"Si Fisk terminó deshaciéndose de un viejo como yo, quiere decir que yo ya no estoy en este mundo" -continuó hablando Warren- "Pero me imagino que mi último clon ya ha de haber sido liberado de su cautiverio para cumplir mi última misión: Humillarte públicamente, mi querido Parker".

Al oír eso, todos confirmamos el hecho de que fue Warren quien creó el clon defectuoso de papá, pero aún así decidimos seguir escuchando su grabación...

"Sí, incluso después de la muerte, no pienso seguirte dejando en paz, Parker" -rió Warren desquiciadamente- "Pero si llegaste hasta aquí, encontrarás un premio de consolación, algo que te robé y que creíste perdido para siempre; es una parte de la familia que pudiste haber..."

"¡CÁLLATE!" -gritó Annie a la vez que golpeó fuertemente la pantalla, rompiéndola, tras lo cual cae de rodillas y susurra con la voz quebrada- "Sólo... cállate ya..."

Yo me acerco a Annie y la consuelo lo mejor que puedo; es evidente que la grabación nos afectó a todos, pero papá no puede evitar pensar en el "premio de consolación" que Warren le tenía preparado y que tenía algo que ver con su familia, tras lo cual Eve se ofreció a usar sus poderes para encontrar algo relacionado en el laboratorio...

Al final, Eve señala una compuerta a su izquierda diciendo que hay algo con vida dentro, tras lo cual Eddie y su padre la abren usando los rayos plasma de sus respectivas armaduras; así, encontramos una cápsula con un soporte de vida muy avanzado; el Tío Tony es el primero en examinarla y se lleva una gran sorpresa, tras lo cual voltea a ver a papá...

"Peter..." -nombró el Tío Tony a mi papá- "Esto puede ser muy duro para ti, pero la persona que está dentro de esa cápsula es..."

"¿Quién es?" -preguntó papá a la vez que observó la cápsula y se llevó una gran sorpresa- "¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

Dentro de la cápsula se encontraba una bella mujer con cabello largo y castaño; Annie, Eddie y yo la reconocimos al recordar fotografías de ella y se suponía que era alguien que había muerto años atrás...

"E-ella..." -balbucee nerviosamente- "¿Ella es... NUESTRA MADRE?"

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Por fin he terminado el tercer capítulo, y si lo leyeron hasta el final, seguramente se habrán llevado una gran sorpresa._

 _Y como ya es costumbre, les recuerdo visitar la página de **DeviantART** y visitar mi galería de personajes originales de este fanfic y el anterior con sólo teclear en el buscador " **#spiderman** " y " **#25yearslater** ". También pueden dejar sus comentarios aquí y decirme si les ha gustado o no la historia._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido. Esperen muy pronto el capítulo 4._


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes que nada, si ya leyeron el capítulo anterior y se dieron cuenta de quién es el personaje que encontraron al final del mismo, les diré que, después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente he decidido ponerle nombre a ese personaje, así ya no permanecerá "innombrable"._

 _En fin, mejor comenzamos:_

 ** _Spider-Man: 25 Años y Medio Después..._**

 ** _Capítulo 4: ¿Una Reunión Familiar?_**

( _HOSPITAL GENERAL DE NUEVA YORK; HACE MÁS DE VEINTE AÑOS..._ )

(Un entonces joven Peter Parker entra a la sala de urgencias cargando a su entonces esposa, quien estaba a punto de dar a luz...)

"¡Rápido!" -(exclamó un alarmado Peter)- "¡Está a punto de dar a luz!"

(Los enfermeros ponen a la esposa de Peter en una camilla y la llevan al cuarto de operaciones; Peter quiere entrar también, pero no le permiten el paso, por lo cual se limita a permanecer en la sala de espera. Eventualmente se le unirían su Tía May y varios conocidos suyos en la espera...

Al cabo de una hora, el médico encargado de realizar el parto de la esposa de Peter se acerca a éste último con un rostro que parecía no dar buenas noticias...)

"Señor Parker..." -(dijo el médico a Peter)- "El parto salió bien, y son dos niñas, gemelas; ambas están sanas, pero..."

"¿Pero qué?" -(preguntó Peter presintiendo algo malo)- "¿Y qué hay de mi esposa? ¿Cómo está?"

"Ella no soportó el esfuerzo" -(dijo el médico)- "Acaba de morir. Lo lamento mucho".

(Al oír eso, Peter no pudo evitar sentir impotencia por no haber estado ahí en los últimos momentos de su esposa; su Tía May y sus amigos lo consuelan expresándole sus condolencias por el fallecimiento de su esposa, pero él estaba devastado; sin embargo, ahora tenía dos hijas y no podía permitirse derrotar por ellas...)

( _TORRE STARK; AHORA..._ )

En estos momentos, papá, Annie y yo nos encontramos en la sala de espera del ala médica de la Torre Stark esperando a que terminen los resultados que le están haciendo a nuestra... es decir, la mujer que se parece a nuestra madre. En ese momento llega la Tía Pepper y...

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó la Tía Pepper- "¿Aún no terminan los resultados?"

"No" -respondió papá en negativa- "Llevan horas tratando de averiguar si es o no un clon de ella".

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre y sale el Tío Tony, quien se dirige a papá...

"Peter" -dijo el Tío Tony- "Ya corrimos los resultados doscientas cincuenta veces y todos dan el mismo resultado... en realidad sí es ella".

"Es... imposible" -dijo papá alarmado- "Ella murió al dar a luz, incluso nos dieron sus cenizas".

"Sé cómo te sientes, pero es la verdad" -dijo el Tío Tony manteniendo la calma- "En verdad no es un clon, en verdad es Lisa Slott".

"¿Pero cómo es posible?" -dijo la Tía Pepper confundida- "Lisa murió cuando dio a luz a May y a Annie, ¿cómo puede estar aquí? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no ha envejecido?"

"Esa es una incógnita para más tarde" -comentó el Tío Tony para luego voltear a ver a papá- "Peter, ahora mismo, Lisa se encuentra recobrando la conciencia, y creo que sería mejor que tú le hicieras compañía".

Papá acepta hacerle compañía a la vez que saca del bolsillo de su camisa unas viejas gafas que tenía en una vitrina de su oficina; esas gafas pertenecieron a mi madre antes de morir... o cuando creímos que había muerto, tras lo cual entra con ellas mientras nosotros aguardamos afuera...

(Peter entra a la habitación donde se encuentra Lisa y cierra la puerta para hablar con ella ahora que ha despertado...)

"¿Dónde estoy?" -(susurró Lisa mientras recobraba la conciencia)- "¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Soy yo" -(respondió Peter)- "Soy Peter".

"¿Peter...?" -(preguntó Lisa confundida)- "¿En verdad eres tú? Pero tu voz... se oye un poco diferente".

"Creo que esto ayudará un poco" -(Peter alza las gafas de Lisa y la ayuda a ponérselas)- "¿Ya puedes ver mejor?"

"Sí, gracias..." -(agradeció Lisa sólo para ver a Peter y llevarse una gran sorpresa)- "¡Oh, Dios...! ¡Peter! ¿En verdad eres tú? Un momento... ¿cuántos años han pasado?"

"Han pasado más de veinte años" -(dijo Peter casi de manera indiferente)- "Por eso me veo más viejo".

"¡Esto no puede ser!" -(dijo Lisa alarmada)- "¡No pude haber vivido la historia de Rip Van Winkle y dormir por veinte años! Peter, dime qué pasó durante todo este tiempo y quiero que me lo digas todo, por favor".

Desde la ventana de la habitación, Annie, el Tío Tony, la Tía Pepper y yo observamos la conversación que tiene papá con la mujer que se supone que es nuestra madre; vemos cómo ella se siente alarmada, podemos imaginar que papá le está relatando todo lo que sucedió durante todos estos años; nuestras sospechas son confirmadas al ver cómo ella se quiebra y llora desconsoladamente; seguramente papá le contó del deceso de todos sus seres queridos a manos de Wilson Fisk, pero me pregunto si ella sabía que papá era Spider-Man.

Eventualmente, nos dejan pasar a nosotros; la Tía Pepper abraza a... a ella, mientras papá decide presentárnosla a Annie y a mí...

"Lisa" -dijo papá- "Ellas son nuestras hijas, ella es May y ella es Annie".

"Annie" -susurré a mi hermana- "Actúa normal".

"¿Ellas son... nuestras hijas?" -dijo la mujer- "Por Dios, son idénticas a mí".

"Hola" -saludó Annie casi de mala gana- "Mucho gusto".

"Creo que todos están pensando que les jugué una broma de mal gusto" -comentó la mujer- "Su padre me contó que todos ustedes me creían muerta y ahora me encuentro ante ustedes, pero díganme, ¿acaso no poseen... habilidades sobrehumanas?"

"¿Habilidades...?" -pregunté para luego voltear a ver a papá- "Papá, ¿a poco ella no sabía que tú eras Spider-Man y se lo acabas de decir?"

"¡No le dije nada de eso!" -aclaró papá al respecto- "Lisa, ¿por qué hiciste esa pregunta? ¿Acaso tú sabías que yo...?"

"Como han pasado muchos años, ya no tiene caso ocultar el secreto" -aclaró la mujer sintiéndose apenada- "Sí, Peter... todos estos años supe que tú eras Spider-Man".

"¿Pero cómo?" -preguntó la Tía Pepper- "¡Nunca dijiste nada al respecto!"

"Eso tiene solución" -respondió ella- "Peter, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Yo era la nueva asistente de Pepper en Industrias Stark, y tú estabas de visita para hablar con Tony acerca de un trabajo en conjunción entre su compañía e Industrias Parker. Fue el mismo día en que las fuerzas de Hydra nos atacaron".

"Sí, lo recuerdo" -comentó papá al recordar ese incidente- "Y lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer".

( _INDUSTRIAS STARK; HACE VEINTITRES AÑOS..._ )

(Peter había visitado las instalaciones de Industrias Stark para realizar un trabajo en conjunción con Industrias Parker; ahí se topa con Pepper, quien estaba embarazada de su hijo, Eddie, e iba acompañada de su entonces nueva asistente, Lisa, quien estaba cargando unos documentos...)

"Bienvenido, Peter" -(saludó Pepper a Peter)- "Te presento a mi nueva asistente; ella es Lisa Slott y acaba de entrar a trabajar con nosotros".

"Mucho gusto..." -(saludó Lisa tímidamente, pero entonces se le salen volando unos papeles)- "¡Oh no! ¡Los documentos...!"

"Ya los atrapé" -(Peter corrió hacia donde estaban volando los papeles y se los entrega a Lisa)- "Listo, aquí tienes".

"G-gracias..." -(agradeció Lisa ruborizada para luego disculparse con Pepper)- "Señorita Potts, lamento mucho este incidente".

"No hay problema, y puedes llamarme 'Pepper'" -(corrigió Pepper para luego encaminar a Peter al edificio)- "Puedes acompañarnos por aquí, Peter; Tony se reunirá con nosotros en unos minutos".

(Así, Pepper y Lisa le dan un recorrido a Peter por las instalaciones del edificio. Justo en ese momento, el Sentido Arácnido de Peter es activado repentinamente a la vez que se propaga una explosión en las instalaciones; acto seguido, un ejército de soldados de Hydra irrumpe en escena...)

"Debo hacer algo" -(pensó Peter al ver lo sucedido)- "Pero no puedo abandonar a Pepper y a Lisa, ¿qué hago?"

(Justo en ese momento, aparece Tony usando su armadura de Iron Man para combatir a las fuerzas de Hydra, tras lo cual Pepper dice que Tony les está ganando tiempo para ir a un lugar seguro y así lo hacen...

Sin embargo, Lisa tropieza y cae al suelo, perdiendo las gafas en el acto; Peter voltea a verla mientras lleva a Pepper al ala de seguridad y regresa por ella justo a tiempo para ayudarla; justo en ese momento, un ataque de Hydra es dirigido al techo y éste les cae encima, aplastándolos a ambos... o eso fue lo que creyeron...

En realidad, Peter usó una invención propia llamada "Telaraña-Escudo", la cual consistía en una versión más dura de la clásica fórmula de telaraña, pero que sirvió para amortiguar el peso de los escombros que les habían caído encima; es entonces cuando Peter aprovecha para cambiarse a Spider-Man sin saber que Lisa se puso las gafas y, a pesar de no haber la suficiente claridad en donde estaban, logró ver a Peter cambiándose a su alter-ego arácnido.

Lisa rápidamente sofocó un grito suyo, pero justo antes de que Spider-Man volteara a verla, Lisa volvió a quitarse las gafas y se tapó los ojos...)

"Perdón, es que no me siento bien" -(excusó Lisa para disimular su sorpresa)- "¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Dónde están la Señorita Potts y Peter?"

"Ellos están bien" -(comentó Spider-Man para luego cargar a Lisa y llevarla con Pepper)- "¡Sujétate bien! ¡Te conseguiré ayuda!"

(Así, Spider-Man llevó a Lisa con Pepper y ambas entraron al ala de seguridad mientras Spider-Man se unía a Iron Man en la batalla contra los soldados de Hydra; eventualmente, ellos lograron detener esta amenaza y así salvar el día).

( _TORRE STARK; AHORA..._ )

Papá y el Tío Tony terminaron de relatarnos a Annie y a mí aquél incidente en el cual unieron sus fuerzas para repeler a las fuerzas de Hydra, pero aún había algo que no cuadraba: ¿Por qué la mujer que dice ser nuestra madre ocultó el hecho de que papá era Spider-Man? Es entonces cuando ella responde...

"Cuando descubrí que su padre era Spider-Man, me puse a pensar que tal vez nadie sabía de su doble identidad y por eso nunca dije nada, ni siquiera confronté a su padre con ese secreto" -aclaró la mujer al respecto- "Además, temía que si lo hacía, me convertiría en blanco de alguno de sus enemigos... cosa que lamentablemente sucedió por lo que parece, pero ahora me sorprendo de que todo mundo sepa su doble identidad".

"Es fácil..." -dijo papá para confesar la razón- "Miles Warren, alias Jackal, el hombre que te secuestró, sabía de mi doble identidad; él era un genio en el arte de la clonación, pero pronto escasearon sus recursos y se vio obligado a venderle el secreto de mi identidad a Wilson Fisk, Kingpin, a cambio de dinero, pero Fisk lo mató mientras él revelaba mi doble identidad al mundo; es por eso que casi todos mis seres queridos fueron brutalmente asesinados y renuncié a ser Spider-Man después de ese incidente".

"Bueno..." -dijo Annie con un tono de indiferencia- "Si ella sabía que tú eras Spider-Man, entonces tiene derecho a saber nuestro secreto".

"¡Annie!" -reclamé- "¿No crees que eso sería un poco exagerado?"

"¡Por favor, May!" -exclamó Annie molesta- "Si de verdad ella es nuestra madre, merece que le confiemos nuestro secreto".

Papá intervino diciéndonos que eso podría afectar a la mujer, pero ella insiste en saber a cuál secreto nos referimos, tras lo cual ambas tocamos nuestras respectivas gafas e indumentarias para cambiarnos a nuestros respectivos uniformes arácnidos y revelar también nuestros brazos extra; obviamente, ella se llevó una gran sorpresa y nos preguntó cómo fue que obtuvimos nuestros brazos extra, a lo que Annie responde...

"¡Los obtuvimos porque sí!" -exclamó Annie aún más molesta- "¡Porque tomamos una estúpida fórmula que nos otorgó estos brazos!"

"¡Annie!" -exclamó papá- "¡No debes hablarle así a...!"

"¿A quién, papá?" -intervine igual de molesta- "¿Esperas que Annie y yo aceptemos así como así que ella es la madre que nos hizo mucha falta sólo porque la creíamos muerta?"

"¡May!" -exclamó papá otra vez- "¿Acaso tú también...?"

"¡Dime!" -gritó Annie a la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos- "¿Dónde estabas en nuestros días de cumpleaños? ¿O en nuestra graduación?"

"¡O si no dinos dónde estabas cuándo nosotras necesitábamos algo de cariño maternal!" -grité también con lágrimas en los ojos- "¡O cuando papá necesitaba alguien con quién pasar el rato aparte de nosotras! ¿DÓNDE?... dónde..."

Annie y yo habíamos terminado de gritar, pues pronto nos ganó el llanto al igual que a ella, quien dijo entre sollozos lo siguiente...

"¿Ustedes creen que yo los abandoné sólo porque sí?" -nos reclamó ella- "¡Lo último que recordaba fue que las estaba dando a luz a ustedes y al instante amanezco aquí enterándome acerca de que me fueron robados veinte años de mi vida! ¡Veinte años! ¡Por lo tanto, ustedes no tienen derecho a reclamarme nada!"

Ella pronto termina de hablar a la vez que se lleva las manos al rostro y empieza a llorar amargamente; al ver esto, Annie y yo nos acercamos lentamente a ella y la abrazamos, tras lo cual ella responde del mismo modo y lloramos juntas; en cuestión de segundos, papá se nos une y llora junto a nosotras...

"¡Te creímos muerta!" -dijo papá entre sollozos- "¡Nosotros creímos que tú habías muerto...! ¡Y aquí estás...! ¡Estás viva...!"

"Pepper, es mejor que salgamos" -dijo el Tío Tony dirigiéndose a la puerta- "Es obvio que necesitan pasar un rato a solas".

La Tía Pepper accede y ambos salen afuera mientras papá, Annie y yo abrazamos a la mujer... quiero decir... a nuestra madre. ¡Sí! ¡Me atrevo a decir que es NUESTRA MADRE, porque al instante en que nos abrazó, Annie y yo sentimos por primera vez en nuestras vidas un cariño maternal y esa es prueba suficiente de que es la mujer que nos dio la vida!

Después de treinta minutos de habernos dejado solos, el Tío Tony y la Tía Pepper regresan, y esta vez vienen acompañados; nuestra madre reconoce al primer invitado...

"¿Rhodey? ¿Eres tú?" -se sorprendió mamá tras ver al Tío Rhodey y él la abraza y ella le devuelve el abrazo- "¡Mírate! ¡Los años sí que te han tratado bien!"

"También me alegro de verte, Lisa" -respondió el Tío Rhodey para luego señalar al otro invitado- "Y por fortuna no vengo solo".

"¡Caray...!" -entró el otro invitado al cuarto- "¿Lisa? ¡Entonces sí era cierto!"

"¡Flash!" -reconoció mamá al Tío Flash- "¡Qué bueno que tú también estás con vida! Peter me había dicho que..."

"Sí, ya me avisaron al respecto" -aclaró el Tío Flash- "¡Pero tú te ves igualita!"

"Es verdad" -recordó algo la Tía Pepper- "Lisa, hay algo que quería preguntarte... ¿por qué después de varios años no has envejecido ni un día?"

"Espera, Pepper" -intervino el Tío Tony- "Primero hay que dejar entrar a nuestros hijos; ¡Eddie! ¡Andi! Ya pueden pasar".

Acto seguido, entran Eddie y Andi, quienes se presentan ante mamá, quien no puede creer que sean los "pequeños hijos de Tony y Pepper", pero es entonces cuando ella decide responder a la incógnita de la Tía Pepper...

"Bueno, no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a ustedes..." -dijo mamá un poco nerviosa- "Pero la razón por la cual no he envejecido es porque... soy una mutante, y mi poder consiste en la eterna juventud".

"Así es" -sonó una voz femenina desde la entrada y entra una mujer con el cuerpo de un diamante y usando una indumentaria blanca- "Ella dice la verdad, es una mutante como nosotros".

"¿Emma?" -reconoció el Tío Tony a la recién llegada, quien resulta ser Emma Frost de los X-Men- "¿Acaso conocías a Lisa?"

"Sí, así es" -respondió la Tía Emma... sí, también la llamamos así- "Fue hace veintitres años, justo antes de aquél ataque de Hydra a tu compañía; Cerebro la detectó y Scott y yo fuimos a buscarla; fue entonces cuando la encontramos dirigiéndose a Industrias Stark a buscar trabajo y la interceptamos; justo en ese momento, Scott y yo le pedimos que se uniera a los X-Men, pero lo que pasó después fue algo... embarazoso..."

"Creo que yo puedo responder a eso" -continuó mamá mientras moría de la pena- "Ellos me hablaron acerca de unirme a los X-Men, pero yo les dije que no, ya que se me hacía tarde para mi entrevista de trabajo; entonces, me resbalé y caí encima de Scott Summers; fue bastante vergonzoso, pero entonces se me fueron volando los papeles de mi currículum y traté de atraparlos hasta que Emma me ayudó con eso".

"Luego de ayudarle con los papeles, le dije a Scott que no serviría de nada integrarla a los X-Men" -continuó la Tía Emma disimulando su vergüenza- "Ya que, sin ofender, era una chica muy torpe y su poder consistía únicamente en el don de la eterna juventud, por lo cual en lugar de ayudarnos, nos perjudicaría, así que la dejamos por el bien del equipo".

"¡Lisa, nunca nos dijiste nada de eso!" -reaccionó papá asombrado- "¡Ni siquiera del hecho de que eras una mutante!"

"Temía que me fueran a rechazar" -aclaró mamá avergonzada- "Ya que los mutantes eran odiados por la gente y si yo confesaba que yo era mutante, jamás tendría un momento de paz".

Todos le decimos a mamá que la comprendíamos, pero entonces Andi se acercó a ella y...

"Si me permiten un momento, creo que puedo ayudarla con el siguiente problema" -dijo Andi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- "Puedo conseguirle ropa a usted; tengo muchas prendas que casi nunca uso, y entre esas prendas tengo varias minifaldas que sólo he usado una sola vez; esto lo digo porque mi madre una vez me dijo que usted solía usar minifaldas, y como usted sigue viéndose igual de joven, no creo que haya nada de malo si se las doy a usted".

"Eso sería perfecto" -dijo mamá en agradecimiento sólo para taparse la boca y echar un pequeño bostezo- "Pero ahora me muero de sueño y necesito descansar un poco".

Todos accedemos a dejar sola a mamá para que descanse y cada quién se va por su cuenta para ir a descansar nosotros también y enfrentar un nuevo día ahora que siento que mi familia realmente se siente como una con nuestra madre de vuelta...

(Mientras tanto, en las afueras de San Francisco, California, un grupo de trabajadores de la filial de Industrias Parker en esa ciudad acababa de encontrar un cráter con un extraño objeto en el centro...)

"Lamentamos molestarlo a esta hora, Doctor Morales" -(se disculpó uno de los trabajadores con el científico que los acompañaba)- "Pero ese objeto acaba de aterrizar en esta área y estamos investigándolo".

"Entiendo" -(asintió el científico, cuya piel era negra y tenía el cabello corto, prácticamente rasurado)- "Aseguren el perímetro y cuiden que nadie se acerque a él; voy a verlo más de cerca".

(Acto seguido, el científico se acerca al misterioso objeto saltando con una agilidad similar a la de una araña y lo examina más de cerca...)

"Si Ganke me viera usar mis viejas habilidades arácnidas, se sentiría orgulloso" -(pensó el científico mientras se acercaba al objeto y se lleva una gran sorpresa)- "Oh Dios... esto es un huevo... y por las viejas fotografías, deduzco que el huevo es lo que creo que es..."

(El objeto en forma de huevo despedía una energía brillante, por lo cual el científico ordena que lo lleven a Industrias Parker en San Francisco para ser examinado más de cerca, ¿pero qué significa este huevo? ¿Y por qué el científico sintió algo de miedo al verlo más de cerca? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo...)

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Pues aquí lo tienen, el cuarto capítulo de esta secuela, así que ya saben qué hacer, pueden dejar aquí sus comentarios y decirme si les gusta o no la historia y todas esas cosas._

 _Y como habrán adivinado, el "científico" al final del capítulo es ni más ni menos que **Miles Morales** , el otrora Spider-Man en el hoy desaparecido Universo Ultimate y que en tiempos recientes fue incorporado al Universo Marvel "normal"; espero que les haya gustado su aparición en la historia._

 _Por último, quiero recordarles, como ya es costumbre, que pueden buscar las imágenes de los personajes creados exclusivamente para este fanfic y su precuela con sólo ir a **DeviantART** y teclear en el buscador " **#spiderman** " y " **#25yearslater** " para apreciar las imágenes. Sin más que decir, es todo por hoy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por no actualizar esta historia en más de un año, pero han pasado tantas cosas siendo una de ellas el trabajo y la falta de inspiración, pero al fin estoy de vuelta para los que estén interesados en seguir esta historia... si es que hay alguien aquí todavía._

 _Pues bien, hemos llegado al quinto capítulo de esta historia, y con él completamos también la primera mitad de la misma._

 _Sin más que decir, comenzamos:_

 ** _Spider-Man: 25 Años y Medio Después..._**

 ** _Capítulo 5: El Huevo del Fénix y la Misteriosa Enfermedad Cósmica._**

Papá recibió una llamada de la filial de Industrias Parker en San Francisco; dicen que encontraron un objeto brillante que cayó del cielo anoche y piden su ayuda para examinarlo, por lo cual decidió llevarnos a mí , a Annie y a mamá en una nueva versión de su antiguo "Web-Jet".

Papá pilotea la nave y yo estoy sentada en el asiento del co-piloto, mientras Annie y mamá están sentadas en los asientos traseros, algo que no poseía el antiguo Web-Jet ya que sólo pose a dos asientos.

Pap iba vestido con ropas normales y Annie y yo us bamos nuestros uniformes arácnidos, mientras que mamá vestía una blusa blanca con un enorme listón en el cuello, un saco gris con pequeñas motitas negras, unos zapatos negros y una minifalda negra con varias rayas blancas en forma de zig-zag.

Coincidentemente, ese atuendo que mamá vestía era idéntico al que ella usaba en el retrato que papá tenía de ella en la oficina, pero la razón por la cual lo usa es porque Magda también diseñó ropa para mamá aparte de la que le regaló Andi y a ella le gustó; retomando la historia, los cuatro ven amos platicando mientras viajábamos a San Francisco...

"...nunca me imaginé que Magda tuviera talento para el diseño" -dijo mamá al contemplar su ropa- "Aunque admito que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando supe que ella y Andi..."

"Todos nos sorprendimos cuando lo supimos" -dijo Annie al recordar esa noticia- "Pero bueno, mejor hablamos de eso más tarde ya que... digamos que es un tema muy delicado".

"Puedo imaginarlo" -comentó mamá a manera de comprensión y entonces retoma el tema de su ropa- "Regresando a lo de la ropa, Andi también fue muy amable al regalarme algunas de sus prendas, aunque nunca me imaginé que tuviera tantas minifaldas".

"Es porque Andi adora las minifaldas" -coment sin dejar de mirar al frente- "Pero ahora que lo pienso, Annie y yo tenemos mucha ropa que ya no podemos usar por nuestro... problema".

"Pero de una vez te advertimos" -continuó Annie- "La mayoría de las prendas de abajo, por no decir todas, son puros shorts".

"Me parece bien, as podré ir variando en mi forma de vestir" -asinti mamá para volver a contemplar su ropa- "Aunque no sé si sea adecuado usar minifaldas y shorts a estas alturas; sé que aún me veo joven, pero en realidad ya soy una mujer mayor y..."

"Así estás bien" -corregí mientras continuaba observando al frente- "Yo no veo ningún problema con eso".

"Y hablando de tu apariencia..." -cambió Annie el tema- "Me pregunto si May y yo heredamos tu don de la eterna juventud y no solamente los poderes arácnidos de papá, porque si es así, tiemblo al pensar que podríamos nunca envejecer al igual que tú".

"Cuando volvamos a casa, realizaré algunos estudios en ustedes tres para estar seguros" -intervino papá para luego observar algo al frente- "Pero después hablamos de eso, ya estamos por llegar".

El Web-Jet aterriza en el helipuerto del edificio de Industrias Parker y los cuatro bajamos de la nave para ser recibidos por el líder a cargo de la filial de San Francisco; muchos de ustedes lo recordarán como el joven que compartió el alias de Spider-Man con mi padre, pero Annie y lo conocemos únicamente como...

"¡Tío Miles!" -saludamos y abrazamos a nuestro Tío Miles; como ya habrán adivinado, él es Miles Morales- "¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!"

"May, Annie, también me alegra mucho verlas" -respondió el Tío Miles devolviéndonos el abrazo para luego saludar a papá- "Peter, también me alegra verte, y usted debe ser..."

"Soy Lisa Slott" -se presentó mam con una tierna sonrisa y reconoci al Tío Miles- "Miles, has crecido mucho. Te recuerdo como el muchacho que asistió a nuestra boda".

"Yo también me alegro de verla viva y sana, Señora Parker" -agradeció el Tío Miles el cumplido- "Lamento no haberlos visitado en este tiempo, pero el trabajo y la familia me tienen como loco".

"Se nota" -bromeó papá para luego ir al grano- "Pero hablando de 'trabajo', ¿para qué nos llamaste, Miles?"

"Oh sí" -recordó el Tío Miles- "Si gustan, pueden acompañarme para que lo puedan ver".

Así, el Tío Miles nos escolta hacia las instalaciones del edificio y estamos por llegar al laboratorio de investigación clasificada, pero en eso, vemos a una mujer reprendiendo a su hija de dieciséis años; ambas tenían la piel morena y tenían el cabello castaño...

"Kamala" -se dirigi el Tío Miles a la mujer, la cual es Kamala Khan, la anterior Ms. Marvel- "¿Qué hizo Carol esta vez?"

Hago una pausa para mencionar lo siguiente: Hace años, el Tío Miles y la Tía Kamala... sí, así la llamo... es decir, ambos contrajeron nupcias y pronto iniciaron una familia.

Del matrimonio nacieron cuatro hijas y un hijo; la hija mayor es Carol, de 16 años, y a quien ustedes recordarán como la sucesora de su madre en su identidad como Ms. Marvel; lo malo es que es una chica muy inmadura y muchas veces suele causar muchos problemas y empeorarlos en vez de resolverlos; aún así se ha ganado su lugar en la división actual de los Jóvenes Vengadores, pero se encuentra ausente porque está en poca de exámenes...

"¿Tú qué crees?" -respondió la Tía Kamala un poco molesta- "Intentó husmear en el laboratorio de investigación clasificada".

"¡Estaba aburrida!" -se defendió Carol- "¡No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí para pasar el tiempo!"

"¡Carol, compórtate!" -reprendió el Tío Miles a su hija- "¡Recuerda que tenemos visitas!"

Así, Carol guarda silencio y se sienta en un rincón echando pestes por no poder divertirse a gusto mientras la Tía Kamala se dirige a nosotros...

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Peter, May, Annie" -nos salud la Tía Kamala con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a mamá- "Es un gusto conocerla finalmente, Señora Parker. Miles y yo nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos que usted no había muerto al dar a luz como nos habían hecho creer..."

"Gracias, pero pueden llamarme 'Lisa'" -agradeció mamá el cumplido- "Pero la verdad, yo estoy el doble de sorprendida al ver que he dormido más de veinte años, pero mejor no hablemos de eso, ya que Tony dijo que se encargaría del asunto".

"Es cierto" -recordó papá una cosa- "Miles, ¿cuál es ese descubrimiento del que nos querías hablar?"

"Bien, síganme por favor" -el Tío Miles nos gui hacia el laboratorio de investigación clasificada y nos mostró lo que había encontrado- "Esto es lo que encontramos mi equipo y yo anoche".

A primera vista parecía un huevo dorado brillante, pero papá proyectó una expresión de asombro y preocupación, como si ese huevo lo asustara; le pregunté si se sentía bien y él respondió lo siguiente...

"Ese huevo..." -murmuró papá al ver el huevo- "¡Es el Huevo del Fénix!"

A continuación, papá nos explicó lo que significa el Huevo del Fénix: Cada vez que la Fuerza Fénix es destruida, su esencia renace en un huevo cósmico en espera de su renacimiento; Annie y yo habíamos escuchado historias de la Fuerza Fénix cuando éramos niñas, y el Tío Miles y la Tía Kamala ya conocían la historia mucho antes, por lo cual conocíamos la gravedad de la situación; pero mamá no entendía nada acerca del Fénix, as que papá le explicó lo siguiente...

"La Fuerza Fénix es una de las entidades cósmicas más antiguas del Universo" -explicó papá a nuestra confundida madre- "Es una manifestación inmortal, indestructible y mutable de la fuerza de vida universal; ha sido tanto una fuerza del bien como del mal en la Tierra y los X-Men y los Vengadores han estado involucrados con ella muchas veces y es una fuerza inmensurablemente poderosa, capaz de destruir al Universo entero".

"¡Oh Dios...!" -mamá no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el relato- "¿Entonces, si la Fuerza Fénix renaciera, no sabrían si sería una aliada o una enemiga?"

"Eso me temo" -respondi papá preocupado, sólo para ver que alguien se acercaba- "Miles, parece que aquí viene el resto de tus hijas".

Como mencionó papá, llegaron las otras tres hijas del Tío Miles y la Tía Kamala; una de ellas oscilaba los catorce años y tenía los mismos rasgos faciales y capilares que la Tía Kamala al igual que Carol, y las otras dos eran gemelas y oscilaban los diez años; también tenían los mismos rasgos faciales y capilares que la Tía Kamala".

"Rio, Lana, Danika" -mencionó el Tío Miles a sus hijas; Rio es la hija de catorce años y Lana y Danika son las gemelas de diez- "¿Sucede algo malo? No me digan que su hermana volvió a hacer de las suyas".

"No, pap " -negó Rio con la cabeza- "Jeff está llenando de telaraña el cuarto de juegos otra vez".

Jeff es el hijo restante del Tío Miles y la Tía Kamala; al igual que Carol, él también ha manifestado poderes propios, los cuales son poderes arácnidos como los de su padre, mientras que Carol, y Rio debo agregar, han heredado las habilidades de su madre; por último, Jeff tiene doce años de edad, es el único hijo varón, y también el único en heredar los rasgos faciales y capilares del Tío Miles...

"¡JEFF!" -exclamó el Tío Miles un poco molesto- "¡Ven acá en este instante!"

Justo en ese momento, Jeff aparece vistiendo una variación del traje de Spider-Man que su padre usara cuando era joven. él se defiende diciendo que también se encontraba aburrido y no había nada que hacer, pero el Tío Miles y la Tía Kamala deciden reprenderlo de todas formas para luego decirle a él y a sus hermanas que nos salude a mí y mi familia. Los saludos no se hacen esperar y mi madre es presentada ante todos y el Tío Miles saca del bolsillo de su bata de científico un dispositivo en forma de reloj para dárselo a ella...

"¿Un reloj?" -mamá tomó el reloj y sonrió en agradecimiento- "Gracias, no es que me moleste, pero... ¿para qué me entregan este reloj? Y por lo que veo se ve muy sotisficado..."

"En realidad es mucho más que un reloj, Lisa" -intervino papá para explicarle el funcionamiento del reloj- "Su principal función es la de alertar a cualquier miembro de la comunidad heroica, ya sea a los Vengadores, a los X-Men, a los Cuatro Fantásticos, etc. El reloj nació como respuesta a lo que pasó hace veinte años".

Papá se refería, por supuesto, al día en que su doble identidad fue revelada por culpa de Miles Warren y Wilson Fisk y, como consecuencia, prácticamente todos sus seres queridos fueron asesinados...

"Por supuesto, ya conoces la historia, pero no toda, así que..." -continuó pap para empezar su relato- "En fin, luego de que mi identidad secreta fuese revelada y mi Tía May, MJ y todos los demás perdieran sus vidas como consecuencia, Tony, Reed y el resto de los científicos decidieron organizarse y tomar cartas en el asunto en caso de que otro caso similar volviera a suceder..."

Papá explica cómo el Tío Tony, el Tío Reed y el resto de los científicos decidieron crear mecanismos de seguridad para los seres queridos (llámese amigos, familiares, etc.) de los superhéroes cuya identidad era secreta y de los que no. Así se crearon alarmas portátiles para el hogar, para los automóviles y, por supuesto, también el reloj para pedir ayuda en caso de necesitarla. Inicialmente se crearon esas medidas exclusivamente para los familiares y amigos, pero pronto se tuvo que extender a los familiares y amigos de los familiares y amigos y al final, todo ser humano en el planeta poseía todos esos mecanismos de seguridad, por lo cual así nos enteraríamos de cualquier atentado en el mundo. Dicha seguridad poseía tecnología "prestada" de otras razas alienígeneas, tales como la Skrull, la Kree, la Shi'ar, la Inhumana, as como de la Zona Negativa y AIM entre otras...

"Vaya... se ve que tomaron muy en serio esto de la 'seguridad mundial'" -coment mamá asombrada para luego voltear hacia el Tío Miles- "Pero lo que más me asombra es verte a ti, Miles... ¡Mírate! ¡Estás casado y con cinco hijos! ¡Y lo increíble es que tú también eres un Spider-Man!"

"Gracias por el cumplido" -agradeció apenado el Tío Miles para luego corregir lo siguiente- "Pero más bien debería decir 'era', ya que luego de que la identidad de Peter fuera revelada pues..."

El Tío Miles relata lo que sucedió luego de que papá fuera enjuiciado tras supuestamente asesinar a Fisk luego de que éste revelara su identidad al mundo y mandara asesinar a todos sus seres queridos; en el juicio, papá también era acusado por los crímenes que se le habían imputado a través de los años como Spider-Man dada su reputación como la "Amenaza Enmascarada", como J. Jonah Jameson solía llamarlo. Fue el día en el que se decidiría el veredicto final que el Tío Miles, en su traje arácnido, irrumpió en el tribunal acompañado de Anya Corazón, quien usaba el alias de Spider-Girl, Cindy Moon, alias Silk, y Miguel O'Hara, el Spider-Man proveniente del año 2099. Todos entraron al tribunal y el Tío Miles declaró ante todos lo avergonzados que estaban él y los demás acerca del sistema, y que si papá tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que su identidad ahora era pública, él no tendría que enfrentarlo solo...

Y así, al terminar de dar su discurso, el Tío Miles terminó desenmascarándose delante de todos al igual que Anya, Cindy y Miguel para luego revelar sus respectivas identidades secretas. Fue un escándalo en ese entonces, y aunque sabían que sus vidas ya no volverían a ser las mismas, y que sus seres queridos serían el blanco constante de sus enemigos, ellos decidieron apoyar a mi padre sin importar lo que sucediera.

Lamentablemente, eso trajo consecuencias para todos ellos, pues el Tío Miles, quien cursaba la universidad en ese momento, fue expulsado de la Universidad Empire State ante el riesgo de tener a otra "amenaza pública" en sus instalaciones y la mayoría de sus amigos y familiares le dieron la espalda.

Lo mismo sucedió con Anya.

Miguel, en cambio, decidió por fin regresar a su poca correspondiente para poner fin a la corrupción que invadía a su mundo; no hemos vuelto a saber de él, pero lo último que supimos fue que de vez en cuando ayudaba al escuadrón de los Web Warriors integrado por Hombres y Mujeres Araña de todo el Multiverso...

Pero Cindy fue quien se llevó los platos rotos al exponer su identidad, pues al igual que con mi padre, su familia y sus amigos también fueron asesinados, ésta vez por Hammerhead, uno de los varios jefes criminales del bajo mundo y enemigo de mi padre. Cindy odió y culpó a mi padre por "obligarla" a revelar su identidad, por lo cual Anya la invitó a unirse a los Web Warriors y ella aceptó al decidir que ya no tenía a nadie en este mundo. Desde entonces, papá no la ha vuelto a ver y se ha sentido culpable desde entonces...

No obstante, él aún tenía la responsabilidad de criarnos a Annie y a mí ahora que habíamos perdido a nuestra madre, o eso pensábamos, por lo cual tuvo que hacer a un lado su sentimiento de culpa para dedicarse a nosotras.

En cuanto al Tío Miles, SHIELD lo ayudó a terminar sus estudios y terminar su carrera. Posteriormente logró arreglar las cosas con sus amigos y familiares, aunque también decidió abandonar su identidad de Spider-Man para dedicarse a tener una vida propia. Posteriormente iniciar a un noviazgo con la Tía Kamala luego de que ella perdiera a su primer amor, Bruno, en un accidente; el Tío Miles la ayudó a confrontar su dolor y... bueno, el resto ya lo saben. Ahora ambos tienen una familia y trabajan como los líderes de la filial de Industrias Parker en San Francisco...

"...y eso fue todo" -concluy el Tío Miles su relato- "Pero bueno, antes de volver al tema del Huevo, quiero que sepas, Peter, que mientras ustedes venían para acá, Tony y Pepper llamaron para pedirnos que realizáramos unos análisis en tu esposa e hijas, en parte debido al poder mutante de la Sra. Parker... quiero decir, Lisa, ya que sus sospechas acerca de que May y Annie hereden el don de la eterna juventud podrían ser ciertas".

"Como siempre, Tony se adelanta a todo" -murmuró papá en broma- "Pero de todas maneras, íbamos a llegar a ese punto, as que empecemos".

Así, mi madre, Annie y yo somos sometidas a varias pruebas científicas y, en un lapso de dos horas, obtenemos los resultados, y como el Tío Tony sospechaba, Annie y yo heredamos el don mutante de nuestra madre, y lo que es peor: Tras tomar aquél suero arácnido hace seis meses, nuestro periodo de vida se extendió hasta más de 200 años. Confieso que ambas nos asustamos, pero lo que más nos asustaba era que nosotros viviríamos mucho más tiempo que todos los que conocemos, incluyendo a mamá, ya que a pesar de su don de la eterna juventud, ella no posee una longevidad tan grande...

Pero nuestros padres y amigos nos dijeron que al menos estarían con nosotras mientras siguieran con vida; sabíamos que intentarían calmarnos, pero lo que nos distrajo fue el ver a Carol sentada en un rincón con cara de pocos amigos además de haberse quitado uno de sus zapatos para hacerlo girar con su dedo índice...

"Esto no es justo" -musitó Carol mientras seguía haciendo girar su zapato- "Daría lo que fuera en estos momentos por estar en una misión con los Vengadores en lugar de estar en poca de exámenes, y lo peor es que no he visto a Eve en siglos, seguro ya acabó su entrenamiento y regresó al equipo para divertirse sin mí".

Repentinamente, alguien apareció frente a Carol, haciendo que ésta alzara sus brazos de golpe por el susto y a la vez soltara su zapato, el cual salió volando por los aires...

La recién llegada resultó ser Eve, quien saluda a todos mediante una reverencia y se disculpa por su entrada tan repentina; Carol pone una cara de alegría, tras lo cual se levanta rápidamente y abraza a Eve, a quien besa repetidas veces en la mejilla, causando que a la pobre chica se le caigan sus gafas al suelo; justo en ese momento, la Tía Kamala le propina un coscorrón a Carol para que suelte a Eve y as lo hace; como mamá no conocía a Eve, se la presentamos y ella devolvió el gesto con una reverencia, pero entonces recordó que se le habían ca do sus gafas y sin ellas no puede ver...

"Toma" -Rio había recogido las gafas y se las da a Eve- "Aquí tienes".

"Gracias" -agradeció Eve mientras toma las gafas y cuenta la razón de su visita- "Y el motivo de mi visita es porque la Maestra Wanda me dio el día libre para descansar de mi entrenamiento por esta ocasión, as que aproveché para visitarlos después de tanto tiempo".

"Me parece perfecto" -sonrió Carol al volver a abrazar a Eve- "Eve, tenemos tanto de que hablar y ponernos al tanto".

"Un momento, jovencita" -intervino el Tío Miles con un tono de autoridad- "¿Ya olvidaste que estás en poca de exámenes? Y ahora que recuerdo, tus hermanos también tienen mucho que estudiar".

"No se preocupe, Doctor Morales" -intervino Eve con una linda sonrisa- "Si gustan, yo les ayudar a estudiar y así pasar el tiempo con ellos ahora mismo".

"Aunque sé que el estudio puede ser una tortura, el tenerte con nosotros puede hacer que valga la pena" -sonrió Carol picaronamente a su amiga y nota que ésta no se ha puesto las gafas y las tenía en su mano- "Y por cierto, si a mí me gustaran las personas de mi mismo sexo, diría que te ves completamente adorable sin las gafas".

"Gracias..." -agradeció Eve, quien rápidamente observó las gafas en su mano- "Pero sin mis gafas, yo no puedo ver bien, ya que tengo problemas de la vista".

"Qué coincidencia" -intervino mamá esbozando una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Eve- "Yo también tengo problemas de la vista y por eso uso gafas, as que comprendo cómo te sientes".

Así, Eve se pone al fin las gafas y se dirige con Carol y sus hermanos a un ala aledaña, pero justo en ese momento, la Tía Kamala observa el zapato de Carol que ella había arrojado por los aires, tras lo cual ella y el Tío Miles debieron deducir que su hija estaba tan contenta de ver a su mejor amiga que olvidó que debía recoger su zapato, por lo cual Annie se ofrece a recoger el zapato y llevárselo a Carol...

"¡Carol, espera! Olvidaste tu..." -Annie enmudeció al ver algo que la atemorizó y la dejó paralizada al grado de dejar caer el zapato- "Oh Dios... ¡CAROL!"

A Annie gritar el nombre de Carol, y escuchar a sus hermanos y a Eve gritando preocupados, nos apresuramos a ver qué estaba pasando, y al igual que Annie, nos horrorizamos al ver cómo Carol había caído de rodillas y estaba vomitando sin cesar, y no sólo eso, su piel estaba poniéndose pálida y estaba mostrando signos de degeneración celular, tras lo cual el Tío Miles mandó llamar al equipo médico.

En cuestión de minutos, Carol es llevada al ala médica de las instalaciones y papá y el Tío Miles intentan averiguar las causas de su misteriosa enfermedad...

Las demás nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera; mamá y la Tía Kamala abrazaban a Rio, quien estaba llorando al igual que Danika y Lana, las cuales estaban siendo abrazadas por Eve y Annie, respectivamente; yo en cambio intentaba calmar a Jeff, quien intentaba mostrarse fuerte en todo momento y sostenía el zapato de su hermana en todo momento...

Es cierto, Carol quizá no es la chica mejor educada, pero ni siquiera ella se merece este final tan abrupto; Annie y yo quisiéramos ayudar a papá con la investigación, pero justo cuando nos disponíamos a tocar la puerta, ésta se abre y papá sale al lado del Tío Miles. Ambos proyectaban una mirada capaz de destruir toda esperanza y el Tío Miles es el primero en hablar...

"Kamala... hijos... incluso tú, Eve... tienen que ser fuertes..." -dijo el Tío Miles mientras intentaba ocultar su desesperación ante todos- "Acabamos de realizar exámenes, y ninguno es muy favorable... Carol ha contraído una misteriosa enfermedad que no es de este mundo".

"Y ella no es la única" -continuó papá el relato- "Tony se comunicó con nosotros durante la investigación, y dijo que Eddie también cayó víctima de la misma enfermedad hace poco, y también nos comunicó por medio de T'Challa y Ororo que T'Chaka enfermó por lo mismo, e incluso Mike y varios otros Vengadores, X-Men y varios más enfermaron por lo mismo".

"¿MIKE?" -Annie se levantó bruscamente de su silla al oír el nombre de Mike- "¿Él también?"

"Junto con el resto de los científicos llegamos a una conclusión" -dijo el Tío Miles-"Al principio pensábamos que se trataba de una simple coincidencia, pero todos los héroes infectados participaron hace seis meses en aquella batalla contra Thanos en el espacio".

Como ustedes recordarán, durante todo este asunto del Duende Verde en la Tierra hace seis meses, una gran parte de los Superhéroes de la Tierra, entre ellos los Cuatro Fantásticos, la Fundación del Futuro, los Vengadores, los X-Men y sus respectivos grupos aledaños, viajó al espacio para enfrentar a Thanos al lado de los Shi'ar, los Kree, los Skrull, los Brood y varias otras razas intergalácticas, as como los Guardianes de la Galaxia y otros aliados. Thanos se había hecho de los poderes de Crusher Creel, Absorbing Man, para absorber la inteligencia de Ultron y los poderes de las Gemas del Infinito, el Cubo Cósmico, el Nulificador Definitivo y otros objetos cósmicos para conquistar al Universo y eliminar toda oposici n...

La unión de las razas intergalácticas y de todos los Héroes de la Tierra lograron poner un fin a las ambiciones de Thanos. Lamentablemente, muchos perdieron la vida en el proceso, incluyendo a varios de los nuestros. Es entonces cuando Eve les recuerda a todos que ella también viaj al espacio, y por lo tanto también debería estar infectada, pero no lo está...

"Creo que tendremos que realizarte unos estudios" -dijo la Tía Kamala a Eve- "Si tú eres inmune, tal vez nos puedas ayudar con una cura".

"Eve no es la única inmune" -intervino el Tío Miles- "Tony se mantiene estable gracias a que su cerebro está depositado en una armadura viviente de Iron Man; también dice que Flash Thompson se mantiene estable gracias al Simbionte de Venom, pero existe la posibilidad de que no dure mucho tiempo".

"¿Pero entonces no podemos hacer nada?" -preguntó Annie desesperada- "¿Si Mike... y los demás, quiero decir, no son inmunes, cómo es posible que hayan adquirido esa enfermedad y apenas muestren esos síntomas?"

"Junto a Tony y los demás científicos llegamos a una conclusión" -respondió papá- "De alguna manera, Thanos debió suponer que fracasar a en su sueño de conquista y usó en secreto sus poderes robados para infectar a todos sin que se dieran cuenta, y esa infección permaneció indetectable para todos y eso permitió que se manifestara a lo largo de seis meses; eso sin duda debió ser un plan de contingencia en venganza por arruinar sus planes".

Ante la enorme preocupación, la Tía Kamala comienza a llorar y es abrazada por el Tío Miles y sus cuatro hijos mientras papá hace lo mismo con Annie, mamá y conmigo a la vez que noto que Eve nos observa preocupada y sin saber que hacer. ¿De verdad éste será el fin de los Superhéroes de la Tierra?

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Pues aquí lo tienen, luego de más de un año sin tener un nuevo capítulo, pero la larga espera valió la pena. Si alguno de ustedes que hayan leído esta historia (y su secuela) llega a leer este nuevo capítulo, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero pronto empezar a ponerme al corriente, no desesperen._


End file.
